The present invention is directed to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a connector for coupling together at least two electrical conductors in an electrically conductive relationship.
Electrical connectors are known in the art which include conventional wire nut or screw-type connectors. These connectors generally have a conical-shaped plastic housing with a ribbed or threaded metal insert on the inside of the plastic housing. Electrical conductors are generally pigtailed with one another, inserted into the wire nut connector and then rotated therein so as to make a good contact with each other and with the metal surfaces on the inside of the plastic housing.
These prior electrical connectors suffer several disadvantages. One disadvantage is the labor intensive step of pigtailing the electrical conductors before inserting them into the wire nut. Another disadvantage is that the electrical wires must be carefully inserted into the wire nut to ensure that the wire nut tightly grips the electrical conductors. Another disadvantage of wire nut connectors is that repeated connection and disconnection of the electrical conductors from the wire nut connector may cause the electrical conductors to become frayed and to possibly break off. Still another disadvantage is that these connectors are generally somewhat bulky.
To overcome these disadvantages of conventional wire nut connectors, crimp-type electrical connectors were developed. In a crimp-type connector, a generally cylindrical sleeve, after receiving the electrical conductors, is crimped at each end so that the electrical conductors are crimped between opposite walls of the sleeve.
While these prior crimp-type electrical connectors overcome some of the disadvantages of the prior conventional wire nut connectors, they also suffer from several disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the need for the use of a special crimping tool to crimp the sleeve ends. Not only is the tool required, but it is large and difficult to manipulate in confined spaces. Another disadvantage is that the electrical conductors must be cut to remove them from the crimp-type connector. This may necessitate the labor intensive step of removing additional insulation surrounding the electrical conductors before the electrical conductors can be reconnected. Crimp-type electrical connectors are also not reusable. Still another disadvantage of crimp-type connectors is that this type of electrical connector may not always reliably couple electrical conductors made up of a single wire. Still another disadvantage is that the rigidity of the sleeve must be limited so that the sleeve is soft enough to be crimped. Still another disadvantage of these connectors is that if the crimp is too tight, the conductor might be broken, and if too loose, the conductor may pull from the connector.
Soldering has also been employed to couple conductors, but has the inherent disadvantages that it is cumbersome and inconvenient.
The present invention is directed to an electrical connector which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages. The electrical connector of the present invention can be used without the use of a special crimping tool and is capable of use in confined spaces where access is not possible with the cumbersome large crimping tool. In the present invention, the electrical conductors can be removed without cutting them and the connector is reusable. The sleeve in the present invention is not crimped; therefore, the sleeve can be made of a more rigid material than that used in the prior crimp-type fasteners and provides a more reliable connection than the crimped sleeve. In addition to the foregoing advantages, the exterior surfaces of the connector of the present invention are non-conductive thereby reducing if not eliminating the potential for electrical shock. Moreover, the coupling of two or more conductors may be easily and quickly performed.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector for coupling together at least two electrical conductors in electrically conductive relationship to each other includes an elongate hollow tubular sleeve of an electrically conductive material. The sleeve has an opening in at least one end to permit insertion of the conductors to be coupled into a space within the sleeve. The sleeve has an interior surface and an exterior surface and an electrically insulative coating is on the exterior surface of the sleeve and covers substantially the entire exterior surface of the sleeve. At least one radial aperture extends through the sleeve and coating intermediate the ends of the elongate sleeve and fastening means is movable in the aperture in a direction into and out of the space within the hollow tubular sleeve to press the conductors against the interior surface of the sleeve.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, a portion of the aforementioned fastening means is exposed through the insulative coating to the exterior of the sleeve and the portion is electrically insulated from the electrically conductive material of the sleeve and the conductors and has means thereon to permit movement of the fastening means in the radial aperture.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned fastening means has an insulative coating thereon.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned fastening means comprises a screw which is threaded through the radial aperture.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned connector comprises a pair of the fastening means positioned adjacent opposite ends of the sleeve.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned tubular sleeve and electrically insulative coating enclose the conductors when the conductors are pressed against the interior surface of the sleeve.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood upon consideration of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which will be described to follow.